


A Remarkable Blend

by SR240



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SR240/pseuds/SR240
Summary: They were talking about whiskey.  Except they weren't.





	A Remarkable Blend

**A/N: This idea hit me full force while I was driving to work yesterday, and I’m super happy with what came of it. I’ve always had the headcanon that Senna and Tonraq are a) Cool Parents and b) were 1000% in-the-know that Asami was THIRSTING after their little girl something FIERCE. I also headcanon super hard that they totally wanted it to happen, especially after seeing how deeply Asami loved her post-Zaheer, but knew they needed to just let it unfold on its own time. I combined this with the popular headcanon out there that Asami loves herself some whiskey (something I myself have done as well as the fabulous Project A.S.S.), and this little ficlet was born.**

**There are some references here to my fic “Told You So,” but you don’t need to read that one to follow this.**

  
**Enjoy!**

  
Asami slid into a stool at the bar, catching her breath. It had been ages since she’d felt the freedom to just completely relax, and dance like nobody was watching. While the irony that she was celebrating Varrick’s wedding wasn’t lost on her – _are we actually becoming kindasorta maybe friends?_ – she couldn’t help but feel grateful for his nuptials giving her the opportunity to purge herself of the incredible stress and anxiety that was her life at the moment. Just one night to not think about war, not think about the tremendous amount of work she was no doubt going to have rebuilding the city, again, not think about politics, not think about her father –

  
Her father.

  
She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, which instantly proved to be a mistake. Just like always, the second her lids closed, the image of a giant metal hand, swinging down, a loud crunch, screeching metal, smoke rising –

  
She opened her eyes. No. Not this. Not tonight. She turned and gazed around at the crowd, watching everyone laugh and dance and enjoy the evening. Happiness seemed to seep through the room, and she used that energy to eclipse the grief that had started to well up inside of her. Happiness. Joy. That’s what mattered tonight. People dancing, laughing, enjoying their friends. The lovely music, the beauty of Air Temple Island, decked out to the nines with no expense spared. The way the water sparkled in the setting sun, the wonderful food, seeing Mako up and about and healing, Bolin and Opal unable to keep their hands off of each other, and Korra –

  
Korra.

  
Just the very thought of her soon had Asami smiling like a ridiculously besotted teenager. Anyone looking at her right now would undoubtedly wonder what on Earth she was grinning so stupidly about, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Korra, the vision of stunning beauty in her sheer blue dress and (for once) perfect makeup, her crooked smile, her laugh. The way she had twirled her so effortlessly on the dance floor, the warmth of her skin as her hand had laced with hers, guiding her movements, her dark hair falling loose from her bun and sticking to her damp cheek. Her shimmering blue eyes and the worshipful way they’d looked at Asami when she’d first arrived this evening in the red dress and perfectly coiffed hair that she’d spent way, way too long perfecting, like she was seeing the universe’s most beautiful sunrise.

  
Asami swung back around towards the bar, clutching the edge of the smooth wood. Korra had been whisked away by Buttercup to discuss something that she was no doubt not the slightest bit interested in – the desperate look that she’d thrown over her shoulder at Asami had made her laugh out loud – and while thoughts of her had completely wiped out any and all sadness Asami had been feeling , now that she wasn’t there in her arms anymore to distract her with joy (and dare she say, hope), they were now being replaced by anxiety and doubt.

  
Of course.

  
_It’s a wedding. Of course she was dancing with you. That’s what people do at these things._

  
_That wasn’t just dancing, and you know it._

  
_Do you? She danced with Bolin and Mako and Opal, too._

  
_Not like that, she didn’t. And she didn’t look at them that way, either. Did you see her face when you got here tonight? Seriously, what is wrong with you? What is it going to take for you to accept that this is mutual?_

  
“Hi, Asami.”

  
She jumped a bit in her seat, slightly startled by the deep baritone voice piercing her thoughts. She turned to see Tonraq slide into the stool next to her, seeming slightly out of breath and a fine sheen of sweat coating his dark skin. Asami smiled. Korra had always more resembled her mother, with her wide eyes and striking beauty, but in this moment, sweat gleaning on his brow and his crooked, lopsided smile stretching from ear to ear, she had never looked more like her father.

  
“Tonraq! You look like you’ve been having a good time.”

  
He laughed heartily. “Ah, well, you know. Senna definitely keeps me on my toes. That woman can _dance._ Always was able to, and hasn’t lost a lick of energy in the 25 years we’ve been together.” A besotted smile crossed his features, and Asami felt her heart swell with fondness and at the same time a terrible sadness.

  
_Dad used to look at Mom like that._

  
She looked down at her hands, not wanting to think about her father, or her parents’ marriage. She couldn’t. Not tonight. If she started down that road there would be no coming back, and this was a night for celebration, not grief.

  
“One of the first things I was drawn to about her, actually.”

  
She glanced up, grateful for the distraction. “Really?”

  
“Oh yes. Dancing and cooking; the two surefire ways to a water tribe woman’s heart.”

  
_Good to know._ “Taking a break for a bit of a refresher?”

  
He nodded. “I’ll need another round if I’m going to keep up with her. What are you drinking?”

  
She waved her hand, grinning. “Oh, you don’t have to.”

  
“Nonsense, I’d love to. What’s your poison?”

  
She felt her cheeks grow warm, feeling a little self-conscious. “Whiskey. Neat.”

  
Tonraq’s eyebrows shot up. But then he blinked, considering her. “You know, for some reason, that doesn’t surprise me.”

  
She shrugged. “It’s always been my favorite. I don’t know why.”

  
He laughed again, turning to the Nuktuk bartender. “I’ll take a ginger lychee shot, and a neat firewhiskey here for the lady.”

  
“We only have Water Tribe whiskey on open bar,” the server replied. “Groom’s special request.”

  
Tonraq glanced at Asami for approval. She shrugged. “Sure, no problem.”

  
The bartender nodded and set to work, Tonraq turning back to her.

  
“Having fun?”

  
Asami nodded sincerely. “I am, actually. It’s so nice to have just one night where I don’t have to think about anything or worry about anything. I don’t get to do that very often. And it’s so nice to have everyone back together again.”

  
“And by ‘everyone,’ you mean my daughter, I’m assuming?”

  
There was something in Tonraq’s face that made Asami’s heart speed up. He wasn’t outwardly scrutinizing her, but his gaze wasn’t entirely casual, either. She swallowed hard, hoping to appear natural, unconcerned.

  
_Senna’s already figured it out. I’d be an idiot to think she hasn’t told him._

  
_…then again, at this point, I’m pretty sure everyone has figured it out. And if they didn’t before tonight, they have now_.

  
Nonetheless, she grinned in what she hoped was a passably casual manner. She chose her words carefully. “Yes. It’s been so wonderful to have her back. I missed her a lot.”

  
“I noticed. Your letters spoke for themselves. The amount, I mean. She wouldn’t let me read them.”

  
Her face burned at that revelation. “I might have gone a bit overboard.”

  
Tonraq shook his head. “Not at all. I know it took her forever to reply to you, but she lived off your letters, Asami. She loved getting them from all of you, don’t get me wrong, but yours…it was different with you.”

  
His gaze was still unwavering, focused. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and she cleared her throat, looking away, suddenly afraid to meet his eyes directly.

  
“She’s my best friend. It was nothing.”

  
“You two have certainly been joined at the hip since she got back. Actually, since before she left, too. If Tenzin hadn’t just followed her out to the pavilion down by the docks, I’m pretty sure it’d be you down there instead.”

  
She smiled nervously, forcing herself to look at him. “I guess we’re just making up for lost time.”

  
Tonraq smiled at her.

  
If Asami had had any remaining doubts that he was 100% on to her, they vanished in that moment. She swallowed roughly, unsure of what to say. Her body tensed, completely still, like a child with its hand caught in the cookie jar.

  
Thankfully, she was saved from having to think of something by the bartender, who had returned with the drinks, sliding them across the table to Tonraq, who tipped him a few yuans before turning back to her. He kept his hand on her glass, glancing down at the smooth brown liquid.

  
“Have you ever had Water Tribe whiskey, Asami?” Tonraq inquired suddenly.

  
Asami blinked, slightly taken aback by the question, but happy to steer the conversation into more neutral territory.

  
“I haven’t, actually. My favorites have always been from the Fire Nation. This is my first time trying it.”

  
He smiled warmly. “It’s…well, it’s very special. Truly. Honestly, and I’ll admit I may be a bit biased here…it’s the highest quality. Top of the line.”

  
Confusion must’ve been clear on her face, because Tonraq, who had been studying the glass, met her gaze. “It’s quite strong. Wonderfully bold. I don’t think there are many people in the world who I could trust to be able to drink it. It’s _that_ exceptional.”

  
His blue eyes were piercing.

  
“Do you know what I mean?”

  
…oh.

  
_Oh._

  
_He’s not talking about whiskey._

  
Asami sat up straighter, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up with her. She took a deep breath, which she felt tremble in her chest, but challenged herself to look directly into his eyes.

  
“I can understand that,” she said quietly. “There’s no finer whiskey in the world.”

  
It seemed to be what Tonraq wanted to hear. He smiled, big and joyful, at her.

  
“I think you’re right,” he confirmed. “But you, Asami? I think you’re one of the rare few special enough to handle it. After all, you’ve built an entire empire for yourself off of your commitment to excellence. So I think it’s a given that you would treat it with the respect and care it deserves.”

  
She felt her whole face flush, but couldn’t stop the smile from spreading over her painted lips. There was something about Tonraq’s support and encouragement that seemed to light a warm fire in her chest, one that was spreading from her heart out to the ends of her fingers and toes. She suddenly felt lightheaded, in a good way. She looked down at her hands, which were smoothing over the red satin of her dress.

  
“And…if you don’t mind my saying so, I think you want this – ” he gestured to the glass, still in his hand – “more than anything else in the entire world.” His eyes flickered up to her. “Am I right in thinking that?”

  
_You have no idea._

  
“Yes.”

  
She surprised herself with the strength in her words, the intense sureness of her own gaze. Tonraq’s matched hers in a way that she would’ve thought would unsettle her, but instead felt oddly comforting.

  
Tonraq nodded. He gently slid the glass across the table until it was just touching her fingertips. “So if you’re ordering this,” he continued, much more softly than she would’ve anticipated, “I think I can rest assured in assuming that you’re not messing around here.”

  
They stared at each other for a long moment. Then, with a calmness that she didn’t know she possessed, Asami felt her fingers curl around the smooth tumbler. She lifted the glass to her lips and tossed it back in one gulp, placing the glass down without so much as even a sputter or cough. In her mind’s eye, she remembered years ago, sitting on the docks right down the path from this very spot with Korra, watching as she coughed and wheezed and gagged while choking down the burning fluid.

  
When she looked back at Tonraq, the surprise on his features was plain. The Chief had never been one to hide his emotions or feelings. They were always on his sleeve for the world to see – one of the things she adored the most about his daughter.

  
Suddenly, an absurd wave of emotion rose up within her, a lump forming in her throat. For a single, panicked moment, she feared she might burst into tears in front of him. Nonetheless, she kept her composure enough to find words, though her vision swam with tears.

  
“No,” she finally answered. Her voice was hoarse with emotion, but she knew her eyes were hard and steady. “I’m not.”

  
There was a moment, before Tonraq’s lips curled up into a smile. He nodded at her.

  
“It looks like we understand each other, then.”

  
She smiled back, feeling dizzy, and not just from the drink. She took a long, deep breath, her vision clearing. “I think we do, yes.”

  
“Good.” He tossed back his own shot, before sliding off the stool. He clapped a large hand on her bare shoulder. “Enjoy the party, Asami.”

  
“You, too. Thank you. For…the whiskey.”

  
He started to weave through the sea of people, and then suddenly seemed to think better of it. He turned back to face her. “Asami?”

  
She looked at him, wide-eyed. “Yes?”

  
“What I said earlier about dancing and cooking? It’s true. 100%.”

  
He shrugged good-naturedly.

  
“Friendly advice.”

  
He disappeared into the crowd.

  
Asami let out a breath that she didn’t realize she’d been holding, running a hand through her hair.

  
“Too bad I’m an awful cook,” she said out loud.

  
“I’m sure you’re not that bad,” said a voice. She looked up at the Nuktuk bartender, staring at her with the whiskey bottle in his hand. “Another round?”

  
“Please.”

  
She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting from Tonraq, and while she’d never feared any lack of support from either him or Senna, she couldn’t deny feeling relieved. After all, the Chief was a rather intimidating man, at least before you got to know him. And if that was the extent of the “if you hurt my daughter, I will end you,” speech, she couldn’t deny that she got off pretty well.

  
_Better than Mako probably did, I bet._

  
She felt oddly smug about that.

  
But more than that, she felt something else. She struggled to put a word to it, but…emboldened, maybe. Hopeful?

  
_He also made a point to tell me exactly where she is right now._

  
_If Tonraq is giving me a green light, that means he thinks I seriously have a shot._

  
_Which means he thinks that this is mutual._

  
_Which means Korra might’ve told him it is._

  
_Which means…_

  
The bartender slid another round across the table to her, tossing the towel over his shoulder as he did so.

  
“I gotta say,” he remarked, “most people can’t handle one shot of that stuff, let alone a double. It’s a pretty remarkable blend.”

  
She looked up at him, feeling a grin bloom across her face from ear to ear. She picked up the glass, tossed back the shot, and stood up as she placed it back down on the bench.

  
“The best there is.”

  
She tossed a yuan on the bar, turned on her heel, and started out towards the docks.


End file.
